Three's company,four is mayhem
by Miyuki Jaganashi
Summary: What happens when a human female,a ferrygirl and a ice apparition all fall for the same guy?Love,angst and chaos,that's what!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I do not own DBZ or YYH.

Yukina sighed as she witnessed another argument between Hiei and Kuwabara .The subject?Yukina herself.

"I am the only one who's meant for Yukina!"

"Like I would let you take her from me."Hiei almost let the cat out of the bag.

A tree creaked about to crush her.

"Yukina!"

"I got you,miss."said a unfamiliar voice. His speed matching Hiei's.

"When I saw your hair,it reminded me of my mom..."Trunks said.

Yukina wanted to ask him more about himself,when she looked around he was gone."I wonder who he was.

"The dust cleared,revealing she was okay."Yukina,my love!"

"Did you see something strange?"she asked Kuwabara.

"All I see is you,my love."

"Can you focus for one second?She's asking you if you seen that light?Heading east?""I saw him,Yukina."said Yusuke."I wonder where did he learn to fly?"Yukina looked up at the sky,she wanted to thank the one who saved her.

"People don't fly,Urameshi."

"Well,he did."Yusuke pointed out."I wonder what his seceret is."

Trunks realized his capsule wasn't in his pocket.

Was it?

It must have fallen out when he rescued Yukina."Great,now I got to see if I can find it."Trunks returned,looking for the capsule in the hopes it was nearby."It's gone!Now how am I going to get home?"

"Stay with us."offered Yukina.

"Thank you...Yukina."Trunks replied."What do you call yourself?"Yukina asked her savior.

"Trunks,Trunks Brief."

"Tr-trunks...Brief..."chuckled Yusuke."Oh,man!What's your father's name?Boxer Brief?"

Trunks glared at the raven haired male."Call me Mirai instead."(A/N:I'm using both names from the series and manga)Kuwabara was not going to take this lying down."I don't want you near my Yukina,got it?"

"Aren't you going to let her decide for herself who her friends are?"

"He's right,Kuwabara."said Kurama."I'm Kurama,by the way."

"Nice to meet all of you."

"Kurama,you got that guest room,right?Why don't you take him in?"suggested Kuwabara.

"Isn't that taking advantage of our friendship?"

"Please,Kurama?"begged Kuwabara.

"Alright,I suppose it couldn't hurt."

"Thanks,Kurama."said Trunks.

"One thing,in public-you must refer to me as Shuichi."

"When we're alone,it's Kurama."

"So,you have a double life,huh?"

Read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I don't own YYH or DBZ.

"Thank you,Yukina."Trunks replied."Hey,wait a minute!Yukina's my true love!"bellowed Kuwabara."Go find your own girlfriend!"

"Kazuma,there's no reason to be jealous."

"Well, better stay away from her!Pretty boy!"Yukina looked back and forth to Trunks and Kuwabara."Maybe you should leave now."

"Sure...bye."Kurama and Trunks left.

"Kazuma,you should head home as well."suggested the ice maiden.

"Well,okay.."

"Hn,you should stop leading him on,Yukina and find a suitable mate for yourself."

"It's not that simple,Hiei."added Yukina.

Trunks sat beside Kurama under a tree,both were watching the pair fight.

"Are they always like this?"Trunks asked.

"Every time they see each other."added the kitsune.

Shizuru walked toward the two males."Hey,I thought I heard voices."

"Hello,Shizuru."greeted the redheaded male.

"Who's the living god?"

"Trunks."was the answer.

Read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I don't own DBZ or YYH.

"Do our other friends know about him?"asked Shizuru.

"We haven't introduced him to Keiko or Botan."Yusuke admitted.

Shizuru looked Trunks over."Well,I saw him first...how would you like to be my boyfriend?"

"I guess..."Trunks said not that Shizuru was unattractive,he just wanted-his thoughts broken.

"You 're my new boyfriend,um..."

"Mirai."

"Okay,then let's go."dragging him off.

"Do you think it's a good idea to let him go with Shizuru?"asked Yukina with a slight tone in her voice.

"She can take care of herself."said Kuwabara."Say,why don't we go on a date?"

"I don't feel like it,Kazuma."Yukina felt this anger in her.  
Was it?

Kuwabara frowned."It's okay...maybe tomorrow?"

Yukina smiled."Yes,tomorrow."Yusuke and Kurama glanced at each other thinking the same thing,'Yukina's jealous'

"So, me about yourself."

"Well,my family was slaughtered by these two heartless...beings."

Shizuru hugged him."I'm so sorry."

Trunks pushed her at arm's length."I don't want to talk about it...sorry."

"Hey,it's do you want to do?"

"Shizuru?"

"Botan?"

The deity saw him.A vision of perfection.

"..W-who are you,handsome?"

read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I do not own DBZ or YYH.

Botan rushed over to the lavender haired demi-saiyan.

"You are so handsome!What do you call yourself?"

"Back off,Botan.I saw him first."grunted Shizuru.

Keiko got in on the new guy."Wow,you sure have beautiful eyes."

"Hn,I'm telling Yusuke,Keiko."

"...Oh,please don't,Hiei."Keiko pleaded."I'll get you ice cream."

"Make it a gallon and we got a deal."

Shizuru smirked."I wouldn't mind being with him..."hinting at sex.

Botan giggled,"Neither would I.I would unwrap him like he was a Christmas present."

Yukina blinked at her friends' in confusion.

How well did they know him?

"Keiko,you have Yusuke,why risk it?"

"You're right,Yukina...I wasn't thinking.."

"Excuse me ."Trunks excused himself."But I have to work on my capsule."

"Are you still trying to get home,Mirai?"asked Yukina.

"I am..."/but I want to stay..'

"Are you hungry?"asked Botan."I made some food."

Shizuru snapped."Botan,you can burn water and call it soup,for all I care."

Yusuke added,"Look at them go.."

Shizuru challenged Botan to a cook off to see which was more deserving.

Trunks left the battling females,not wanting either of them.

He went to search for her.

"Yukina..."

"Oh,can you help me?"

"This is all your fault,Botan."

"Me?How is it my fault?"

"Who else would I blame?The pope?"Shizuru huffed.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:I don't own YYH or DBZ.

Shizuru whispered something in Trunks's ear,making him blush."Maybe later.."he mumbled.

"Okay,I'll hold you to it."she winked.

"What did you tell him,Shizuru?"asked Kuwabara.

"Oh,something private between us."blowing him a heart shaped ring of her cigarette smoke.

Trunks blushed."Thanks."

"Do you think he'll be fine?"asked Yukina.

"Yes, he is."Shizuru added.

Yukina felt like lashing out.

She was becoming jealous.

Trunks did like the attention to some degree.

"Hn,they're like school girls with obsessive -..."

"Yeah,runt.I never seen Shizuru like this over a guy before."Kuwabara said.

Later...

Trunks dropped from exhaustion.

Yukina rushed to his aide."Are you alright?"

"..Yeah,I'm fine.I mastered her technique."Yukina helped him up."If you like I can heal you."

"Thanks."Trunks said softly."What can you do?"

"Take off your shirt."she instructed,her voice clear."I need to see the extent of your injuries."

"Okay then."Trunks removed his shirt,Yukina momentarily stared at his muscular arms.

Envisioning them wrapping-

"Yukina?"Trunks said,breaking her reverie.

"..Mmm?Oh,your injuries."

Trunks looked at her in the corner of his eye.

"May I ?"he asked,inching closer.

Kissing her softly at first,Yukina opened her mouth giving him access.

The kiss deepened.

Their tongues battling for control."You're healed now."

"Wait..I want to ask you something."

"Yes?"

Before Trunks could answer he was interrupted."Yukina!"

"It's Kazuma."Yukina said bitterly."I better go."

Trunks wasn't going to let it end this way.

He had girlfriends before,but none of them made him feel like-he felt sure Yukina felt the same way.

"Wait, I speak-can we have some time alone?"

"Sure,meet me here tomorrow."

"Tomorrow it is."agreed Trunks.

"Yukina,I'm here."

"Mirai,we have to move quickly."Yukina said out of character.

"Sure,hang on to me."Trunks lifted her up bridal style,lifting off in the air.

"Where do you want to go?"

"There's a beach shore on the other side of the mountain."Yukina told him.

"There it is."Trunks descended down.

They spent the whole day there.

Kuwabara was waiting patiently for his beloved was nowhere to be found.

Neither was Trunks.

"Maybe she got lost."Kuwabara thought."She better not be with pretty boy."

Yukina lay on the shore,enjoying the sunset.

"It's getting dark.I better get you home."

"Okay."agreed the koormie."I enjoyed being with you,Mirai."

"Me,too Yukina."kissing her again.

Hiei witnessed the scene unfold with his jagan.'so,Kuwabara was being replaced.'

Trunks said his goodbye to Yukina when he was spotted by Shizuru.

"Where have you been?"she asked Trunks."Did you miss me?"

"Shizuru,please a little room?"asked Trunks politely.

"..Okay,because you're so fine!And I forgive you!"

Botan ran up to the demi saiyan."Don't listen to her!"

Coming up next more trouble for Trunks.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:I don't own DBZ or YYH.

Trunks long was this going to last?

Outraged,he ran away,Botan and Shizuru after him."Poor guy,I wish Keiko had some competition."Yusuke admitted.

"Hn,it's clear he's gay."Hiei daunted.

Trunks stopped in his tracks and Botan took this opportunity to tackle him."I'm not-"Shizuru nuzzled him,"You didn't think you could get away from me,did you?"

"Shizuru,come on..."Trunks smirked,"Mirai,you naughty boy."

"I didn't mean it!"

"Right,you planned it all along."Trunks moved his hands away from her."Go on a date with me,and I won't tell my younger brother."

"Fine,you win."

"Good,meet me here ."Shizuru said seductively.

Botan was livid."That was dirty,Shizuru!I wanted to date him!"The deity accused.

"Oh,relax,you can date him the day after tomorrow."

"Well,we'll see who's going to win against who!We'll have a cook off!"

Shizuru scoffed."Oh, only thing I've seen you use is a microwave it,Botan you can't cook."

"This could get ugly."said Kurama,hearing the last of the conversation.

"How about this,Botan?Whoever makes a delicious home cooked meal,that he likes the most gets to date we have a deal?"

"Deal!"

"Hn,I bet on Shizuru to win."Hiei said.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence,Hiei."Shizuru said in triumph.

Yukina couldn't believe what she was two close friends were risking their friendship over a guy?"You're not as least bit concerned for their friendship?No one really wins,no matter what's at stake."

"I'm going to win,and that's that."Shizuru declared.

The next day Botan had made a giant mess, fighting a losing battle.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

First she overcooked the potatoes. She had no luck saving the main course."I can't do anything right!Shizuru's probably making a gourmet feast."she sniffed."Botan?Are you alright?"asked Yukina,coming in.

"...Oh,Yukina!I'm going to lose Mirai to Shizuru!"Botan ran off in tears.

Yukina decided to help the blue haired female,even if risked losing Trunks.

Hiei entered the kitchen."Are you going to help the ferry onna?"

"Yes,I thought Botan could use the help."

"What about your feelings toward him?"

Yukina blinked."Well,I decided to let him go."

Shizuru was no way Botan could win."When he eats this,he'll want no one else."

Botan returned cleaning her face,re-entering the kitchen."Oh,Botan.I decided to help you."

"You did all this for me?"..Thank you,Yukina!"

"Sure,no problem."said the koormie left as Trunks was coming in."Botan,you did all this?"

"Sure did."sang the goddess of death."Here,try some."

Trunks sat down,eating the home cooking."Wow,this is the best I ever had."

Shizuru entered,holding her pot of beef stew."Botan?Did you get someone to help you?"

Trunks stood up,getting in the way of the pot being dumped on him."Great,now I got to take a bath."

"Look what you did!"accused both women.

Sorry,it's short.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:I don't own YYH or DBZ.

Yukina had something to tell her friends."Botan,Shizuru..you're acting like a couple of-why don't you just ask him who he likes?"

Yukina's words made sense to the arguing friends."You two need to salvage your friendship."Knocking on the bathroom door."Mirai,are you alright?"'

The door opened,Trunks stepping out,freshly showered."Yeah,I'm good."His cologne hitting her sense of smell."You smell wonderful."

"Thanks,it's my favorite..Cool water..Never mess with the classics."Yukina followed him ck to the bickering women.

"Who do you want-me or her?"both asked.

"How about we go on a couple of dates before I decide?"

"Fine/Fair enough."

Shizuru dipped Trunks,kissing him directly."See you later,baby."

Shizuru spend the rest of the day fixing her hair,make up and choosing the perfect dress."Mirai,you're mine."

"Master Genkai,I appreciate you helping me -do you think I could go home and save what's left of my world?"

"Mirai,there's something you must know..your world is gone. Enma brought you to have a second chance."

"So,what's the point of me being here?"'

Trunks's hair became golden."Why did he bring me here for?"

Koenma trembled,feeling Trunk's power."Ogre!Pack my suitcase!I'm going on vacation!"

Trunks showed up at the palace."KOENMA!You got a lot of explaining to do!"

"I'm really sorry,Mirai!Here,drink this!It will increase your lifespan so you can be with Yukina!"

"This better not be a trick!I'm not as fallible as Yusuke!"Trunks drank the vile Koenma gave him."Not bad,what did you give me?"

"Actually,it makes the drinker a full youkai..."Really,now?"Trunks smirked.

"I better get going on my date."

Kuwabara looked up,"Hey,you're ready for your big date with Mirai?"

"Yes,is he here yet?"

"Nah,he said he'll be here any minute."

"Hey,I'm here."

"Bye,Kazuma!Don't wait up."

"Maybe I'll give Yukina a call,see what's she up to."

"Yukina,phone for you."said Genkai."Hello?...Oh,it's you,Kazuma.."Yukina said with a slight depression in her voice.

"What's wrong,baby?"'

"Oh,I'm just worried about..Shizuru.."she lied for the first time.

The date went painfully goodbye to Shizuru,heading back to the temple to see Yukina one last time.

"Hey."Yukina ran to him,embracing him."I-you smell different.."

"Yeah,about that...Koenma gave me a potion..."

"I see,so you're a -"

"Yup."Trunks left,kissing her goodbye.

Hiei witnessed the kiss between his sister and apparently her ,he would have chased the man

who dared to take his sister-namely Kuwabara.

"Yukina.I'll see you later."

"If you want a future with Mirai,you have my blessing."Hiei said out of character."But he better make up his mind."

Hiei acting's weird...right?


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:I don't own YYH or DBZ.

"Ladies,I need to tell you something."Trunks told both of his fans."I 'm in love with-"Shizuru stood up,confident she was going to win.

"Better luck next time,Botan."

"Sit down,Shizuru."Trunks said softly."It's not you..."Shizuru's mouth dropped."..What?"

"Better luck,next time."repeated Botan.

"It's not you,either Botan."

"If it's not us,then who?"

Trunks sighed."Promise you won't get mad?"He was about to drop a bomb,severing friendship and family ties.

Yukina walked in the room with Kuwabara lagging behind like a lost puppy to its master.

Trunk's eyes softened at the sight of her as she passed and they missed it.

"Who is this woman?"

"...Excuse me..."Trunks slinked away,leaving the two alone.

Kuwabara was overjoyed his Yukina was here.

He had something important to ask her.

"Yukina,you are the love of my life and I'll do anything for ya.I haven't found your brother yet,but I will.I promise you."

"Kazuma..."

Trunks stole her from Kuwabara,carrying her in his arms-flying off.

"..Yukina?...Mirai!What the hell are you doing with my Yukina?"

"I'm taking her,what does it look like?"

"Bring her back to me!Ya hear me,freak?"Trunks was long gone.

"Yukina,there's something I've been meaning to -"Yukina cut him off with a kiss."You don't have to say anything,Mirai."

"I don't?"

"No.I understand now.I think I'm in love with you,too."

There.I'll think I will leave it at that.

Please no flames.


	9. Author's note

Disclaimer:I don't own YYH or DBZ.

Author's note:I wasn't sure how to end it.

Forgive me if I made Trunks and Yukina out of character.

In the end,she dumped Kuwabara.

It was a experiment and nothing more...Please no flames.


End file.
